The Fairy's Tail
by PeeperLeFrog
Summary: Lucy is a 19 year old student who just transfered from Crocas Community Collage. What chalenges will come her way!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: If I owned Fairy Tail Gruvia would exist from the beginning.**

I never thought my life would turn out this way. I never thought I would become a regular at The Fairy's Tail bar or that I would fall in love. Life is unpredictable like that.

Chapter 1

As the new kid at Magnolia University, I know no one. Not one person seems to know I exist.

After I sit down, a short bluenette sits down next to me. The teacher called me up to the front to introduce myself.

"Hi, I'm Lucy. I just transferred from Crocus Community College. I am majoring in writing and I love to fight."

A cute pink haired yells out "Join the fight club if you like to fight so much!" I smile as I sit down.

After class, the little bluenette walks up to me and says,

"Hi! I heard that Crocus has the largest library in all of Fiore, Is that true?" she asks with so much enthusiasm I think she will burst.

"Yeah! It has 3 stories and over 10,000 books! I loved going there to write my novel."I answer.

"You're writing a novel?" She asks persistently. "I love to read SOOOO much. You should come to The Fairy's Tail. It's a bar in town where I like to hang out. It's usually pretty quiet there so it would be a great place for you to work!"

 **Hey! This is my first fic so please no hate! Sorry if it's kind of short**

 ***HUGS***


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: If I owned Fairy Tail Gruvia would exist from the beginning.**

Chapter 2

I have never been is my dorm room before. Half of the room is stacked high with books. There is a small bed with a blue and orange flowered bed spread. I start to unpack my things. After a while the door opens and the same bluenett from earlier walks in. I stand up and say, " You must really love to read." "What the hell are you doing in my dorm!" She yells. " Sorry. I just transferred here from Crocus." I say. "Have we met before?" She asks. "Cuz I swear I have met you. Wait, you're the girl who I sat next to in advisory!" " I'm Levy by the way."

I walk alongside Levy on the way to The Fairy's Tail. "Just so you know Lucy, there is a boy, Natsu, who may interrupt the quiet." She pushes open the large wooden. I can't believe my eyes. The same pink haired boy from this morning has his hand engulfed in flames. Levy yells to him "Natsu, you know what Erza thinks about your fire." He freezes at the mention of the name. I laugh. This reminds me of the old dorm. As I look around i see a brunette sitting on a table with a barrel of booze, a boy with orange spiky hair and sunglasses trying very hard to seduce a redhead wearing armor. All she does is punch him in the face. Levy tells me all of there names. The redhead is Erza, The brunette is Cana, and the Orange head is Loke. A shirtless guy walks in and Cana says to him, "Grey, your cloths." I think I like this place.

I sit down and start to work. After about 10 minutes a girl with white hair comes over. "Hi I'm Mirajane but everyone calls me Mira." She says sweetly. " Is this you first time here?" She adds. "Yeah, but from what I can tell this place is very roudy."

I start to gather my things when Natsu pushes Grey onto my table. Grey throws a punch but he hits me. Everything goes dark.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU PUNCH HER ICE DICK!" I yell furiously. As I kneel down on the floor, Erza stalks over. Shit. I pick up the blond and bring her the the bar. I hear Erza yelling at Grey. When I get to the bar Mira says, "Let's get her fixed up so she can be home by tomorrow, hopefully. Depending on how hard you punched her." "WHY ARE YOU BLAMING ME MIRA IT WAS THAT FROST BASTARD WHO PUNCHED HER!"

 **Hehe… CLIFFHANGER!**

 **I wonder what will happen next.**

 **Thanks for reading! *HUGS***


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Natsu's POV

I sit down on the storage room floor. Mira had made a "bed" for the girl made of booze barrels and a board. She has an icepack on her chin where grey punched her. God, what a clumsy son of a bitch.

When I wake up the blonde is still right there. I stand up to go check her chin. Her eyelids flutter open. Her eyes are like pools of chocolate. It is almost like she snapped out of a trance. "GET AWAY YOU PERV" She yells and then slaps me.

Lucy's POV

"Why are you in my dorm!" I yell at him. "Wait... where am I?!" I ask. "You're in the storage room of The Fairy's Tail. Mira brought you back here so you could rest after that Ice Dick punched you in the jaw." I don't remember much from last night. Thank god it's Saturday

Natsu's POV

I walk out of the storage room and grab a drink. "Natsu! What did you do with my ice pick!?" Grey yells. " I didn't touch it ice for brains!" I yell back. "Boys…" Erza says. No one scares us as much as Erza.

Lucy's POV

I slide off of my bed. Not the one they made me at the bar. It has been over a week since I last visited the bar. The week has dragged on. I can't wait to see Natsu again. I grab my purse and head for the door.

After a block or two I decide to take a different route through the city. I walk through the park where I see Loke making out with a girl on a tree. I don't want to even think where he wants to go from there.

I punch open the door to the bar and surprisingly, Natsu is not fighting. He's just eating a chicken while a blueish cat eats a fish. I sit down on the second floor to work on my novel.

"Yo Luc!" Someone calls. It's Natsu. He is hanging off of the railing on the edge. He jumps on to the edge and sits down on the floor. "Whatcha doin?" He asks. he walks over to look over my shoulder. "NOTHING!" I yell as I slap him. "Yesh. Don't slap people over nothing." He says.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Natsu's POV

God that girl can hit hard. "Why'd ya slap me over nothing then?" I say. "Cuz its private!" she replies. Before she can do anything I grab the stack of papers and jump over the railing and bound into the storage room. "NATSU!" she screams. I slam the door and roll a booze barrel in front of the door. "OPEN UP NATSU! I HAVE YOUR CAT!" she yells through the door. "How do you know I have a cat, and put Happy down!" I reply. "Not unless I get my novel back!" she yells.

Lucy's POV

Happy is pretty cute. He has bluish fur and a small adorable face. I carefully put him in my bag. "Ok Natsu I put Happy down, now may I have my novel?" "Where is he?" Natsu asks. "Upstairs I reply and sprint out of the bar.

I slam the door of my dorm and carefully pull Happy out of my bag. "Lucy, that looks like Natsu's cat." Levy says. "Cuz maybe it is." I reply.

Natsu's POV

"Cana, have you seen Happy?" I ask. "Haven't been paying any attention to anything other than my booze." What a waste of time. "I haven't seen Happy since Lucy was holding him." Mira says. That's it! Lucy must have taken Happy! "I'll go to her dorm tomorrow" I say I trudge to my room in the back and fall face first in my hammock.

Lucy's POV

"Lu-chan, Natsu is going to find you and personally decapitate you with nothing more than his bare hands." Levy says. I really don't care as long I have Happy for ransom." I reply smugly. "He has my novel and I have his cat."

 **Haha! Lucy has Happy! This is getting fun to wright!**

 **Do you think that NaLu should happen? Tell me in the coments!**


End file.
